


RENMIN FIC FEST: ROUND ONE REVEALS

by renminficfest



Category: NCT (Band)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:27:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24770017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/renminficfest/pseuds/renminficfest
Summary: Here it is! The list of writers and their works...
Kudos: 13
Collections: RENMIN FIC FEST: ROUND ONE





	RENMIN FIC FEST: ROUND ONE REVEALS

From all the admins at RMFF, we’d like to congratulate and applaud all these amazing writers for their hard work in making this fic fest possible. Thank you so much for participating and spending so much of your time on these works, you guys are amazing!   
There were a few hiccups here and there but we had so much fun moderating this fest and seeing everyone get so excited to read all the works. We sincerely apologize for any mistakes, delays and difficulties along the way and we promise to do better in the next round!  
Thank you to all the prompters and readers who have shown nothing but endless support for the writers and the fest as a whole.  
Now for the reveals!

DAY ONE

[names tattooed in arrow hearts](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24145375) by princehuangss  
[nights](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24189850) by godjaesung  
[Midnight Star](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24189850) by rinctea  
[Hey Now, We’ll Be Okay](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24213004/chapters/58328902) huangrendery

DAY TWO

[set aflame, watch me burn](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24219346?view_adult=true) by jiusngs  
[What starts well, ends well](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24221893) by wangyiren  
[what t̶h̶e̶y̶ we don’t see](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24228619) by dreamingren  
[i think we match quite well](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24252922) by moonpower

DAY THREE

[can’t remember a time i didn’t](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24243727) by ksfrmi  
[renjun vs. the universe](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24280471) by hyuckble  
[shot another bad boy down](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24376771) by doietokki  
[this love came back to me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24395962) by 7xkxkckx  
[Heart flutters (and other things)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24605563) by DRMBIT

DAY FOUR

[lost in translation](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24642352) by procrastinates  
[love letters and (& stupid wishes)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24653599) by xies

DAY FIVE

[if love was a word, it would be you](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24677776) by alwaysmylove


End file.
